indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 69
Back - Next This session was played on June 5, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * This was the xth combat encounter * Highest attack roll: * Most attacks hit: * Most damage for one attack: * Most damage for one turn: * Most damage done over the session: * Most damage done by team over one round: * Most damage taken in one hit: * Most damage taken total: * Total team damage done: * Total team damage taken: * Running total damage dealt: * Running total damage taken: * Most healing this session: * Targeted most: * Most attacks dodged: * Spells cast: * Most common spell: * Most spells cast: * Most spell damage in 1 casting: * Most spell damage by one character: * Most kills this session: * Team kills this session: * Running total team kills: * Most kills all-time: * Crit Count: Transcript 9 GISHMONT 3Y20 MOCHA ISLAND, OFF THE COAST OF RAUVI You came to Rauvi originally to deliver a notebook to Valthana, an ex-love of Ravaphine's mother, Alugani Welwyse. Upon finding Valthana, you learned she is now referred to as La Fantasma, the leader of some secretive group. She gave you the clues needed from the notebook to enter into Alugani's secret room and headquarters of the group Tegonia, now considered a terrorist organization after an explosion at Damasceno College in Belnio. Alugani has been imprisoned but has attempted to barter a trade, her freedom for Cidro, the man she says is ultimately to blame for what happened in Belnio. You were confronted by Adumbrate, the followers of Nuitari, in Limagante, and a Veiled Maiden, a champion of Lunitari, in Rauvi. You killed some of the Adumbrate and agreed to turn Cidro over to the Maiden. You found yourselves passage on a ship called the Tizon with a genasi captain, Pedro, sailing to Mocha Island. It's said to be the resting place of ancient gods and the temple of Zotzilaha, which contains some item that Alugani thought Cidro might seek out after the events in Belnio. Unfortunately, as you came closer to the island, you were set upon by a storm, then shipwrecks, then a blue dragon that attacked the ship. As it stands now, Ryleigh, Urrak, and Gunnloda are all very injured, but relatively safe within the jungle trees past the beach. Malica is invisible somewhere. Seir is distracting the dragon. Nolanos is hanging out at the bottom of the bay. Pedro hasn't been seen in a while. The rest of you are somewhere close to the wreckage of a ship that was beached and destroyed. [''5:08 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks to Gunnloda and hums a soft song healing her for 6HP. "I'm sorry it's not more, I think that dragon has gotten the better of me." ''[''5:09 PM] DM: Gunnloda nods her thanks, but is entirely focused on the ongoing battle. ''[''5:10 PM] DM: @Ravaphine (Seir's on deck) ''[''5:11 PM] Ravaphine: ((Map isn’t loading yet, but how much further am I from land?)) ''[''5:11 PM] DM: You're about 15' from the beach, and the trees are another 75' from there. ''[''5:12 PM] Ravaphine: Ravaphine dashes as far as she can from the water, while trying to not be suspicious or cause too much movement. ((Should I roll stealth since I’m invisible?)) ''[''5:13 PM] DM: No, invisibility's enough. ''[''5:13 PM] Ravaphine: ((End turn then)) ''[''5:13 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''5:14 PM] Seirixori: ((Does ink cloud only work in the water? Or can I just like... Shoot it at it))(edited) ''[''5:15 PM] DM: It's a 'around you' effect, not a shooting effect. ''[''5:16 PM] Seirixori: ((Boo ok)) ''[''5:18 PM] Seirixori: Seir moves about 30' away from everyone, further away from land, and tries to distract the dragon more with water splashes and dives under water. ''[''5:21 PM] DM: The dragon looks out over the beach, then back at the splashes in the water. It flaps its wings and takes off, making a wide arc over the bay. ''[''5:21 PM] DM: @Nolanos ''[''5:26 PM] Nolanos: Not seeing any other option, Nolanos moves as quickly as possible towards where the others are gathered, using the decanter to get that extra push to shore.(edited) ''[''5:26 PM] Nolanos: ((Does that get him to shore?)) ''[''5:26 PM] DM: Without a swim speed, it's 1/2 movement, so one move action would get you 15'. ''[''5:31 PM] Nolanos: ((End turn)) ''[''5:31 PM] DM: Nolanos is right on the edge of shore, and now visible. ''[''5:31 PM] DM: @Urrak (Ry's on deck) ''[''5:34 PM] Urrak: Upon hearing Ryleigh's voice through trees beside her, Urrak heads towards her companions, mumbling orc curses under her breath as she walks ((end)) ''[''5:35 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''5:35 PM] DM: (Rav and Seir on deck) ''[''5:38 PM] Ryleigh: "Urrak, over here," Ryleigh calls, looking through the trees, hoping to spot their comrades. ((end turn))(edited) ''[''5:40 PM] DM: @Brimeia ''[''5:42 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia does her best to swim towards shore before the dragon swoops down again. ''[''5:44 PM] DM: You can reach shore if you dash. ''[''5:44 PM] DM: But you'll be visible. ''[''5:46 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia makes a mad dash for it! ''[''5:46 PM] DM: Bri races out of the surf and into the rain. It's almost just as wet in the air as under the bay. ''[''5:47 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''5:48 PM] Ravaphine: Ravaphine dashes to where Urrak is. "Don't worry, it's just me right behind you," she whispers. ''[''5:48 PM] Ravaphine: ((end turn)) ''[''5:49 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''5:50 PM] Seirixori: ((Is there debris around to throw?)) ''[''5:50 PM] DM: The bay is littered with wreckage from other ships. ''[''5:51 PM] Seirixori: Seir pops back up to try and get more attention on her and looks to see if there's anything she can chuck at the dragon. ''[''5:52 PM] DM: Depending on what you're looking for, there's plenty of small chunks of wood floating about around the Tizon and the wreckage on the beach that the dragon's breath just exploded. You can find something small easily enough. ''[''5:54 PM] Seirixori: Grabbing something small Seir will throw it at the dragon and making more splashes will duck down again. ''[''5:55 PM] DM: Urrak feels a hand slip into hers. ''[''5:57 PM] DM: Gunnloda: "Has anyone seen Seirixori yet?" ''[''5:57 PM] DM: @Brimeia ''[''5:59 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia dashes towards the others as quickly as she can. ''[''6:00 PM] DM: Bri reaches the trees. ''[''6:01 PM] DM: The dragon swoops down over the splashing and spots the dragonborn on the shore. ''[''6:02 PM] DM: @Nolanos ''[''6:05 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos looks up and sees the dragon and swears under his breath. Torn, he books it to the trees. ''[''6:05 PM] Nolanos: ((end turn)) ''[''6:06 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''6:12 PM] Urrak: Urrak turns at the sensation, "Mal? That you? Oh, thank th' gods yer safe..." She looks down at her hand as it rests intertwined with invisible fingers a moment in a bit of wonder before answering Gunnloda. "Seir's still in the sea, last I saw 'er. Dragged me ashore and then went right back in. Reckon she's gettin' th' others." She feels around for the rest of Malica's form, wanting to wrap her in an embrace ''[''6:12 PM] Urrak: ((end)) ''[''6:13 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''6:16 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh peers through trees nervously and mumbles, "Come on Seirixori." ((end turn)) ''[''6:16 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''6:17 PM] Ravaphine: ((Perception check on our surroundings?)) ''[''6:17 PM] DM: Sure. ''[''6:18 PM] Ravaphine: ((7, nat 1)) ''[''6:18 PM] Ravaphine: ((end turn)) ''[''6:18 PM] DM: You push a branch out of the way to get a better view and a giant green leaf smacks you in the face. ''[''6:19 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''6:21 PM] Seirixori: A little relieved the dragon isn't focused on her Seir heads to shore, using all that 60'. ((end)) ''[''6:22 PM] DM: Without dash, you're in the beach wreckage cover. You can dash to the edge of the water (but then you can't breathe and would be very slow if you went past that). ''[''6:22 PM] DM: @Brimeia ''[''6:23 PM] Seirixori: ((good where she is lol)) ''[''6:25 PM] DM: @Brimeia ''[''6:31 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia looks around and doesn't see Seir or Nolanos. Everyone else looks pretty rough, too. "Any way we can help them get here faster or safer?" ''[''6:32 PM] DM: Perception checks for everyone. ''[''6:33 PM] Urrak: ((16)) ''[''6:33 PM] Nolanos: ((16)) ''[''6:33 PM] Ryleigh: ((7)) ''[''6:33 PM] Brimeia: ((4)) ''[''6:33 PM] Ravaphine: ((22)) ''[''6:35 PM] Seirixori: ((14)) ''[''6:35 PM] DM: The dragon looks like it's going to head towards Nolanos, but its head jerks up and it starts speeding towards the north. ''[''6:36 PM] DM: (End initiative) ''[''6:37 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos runs to the rest the group and pulls out healing draughts one at a time for anyone who is hurt ''[''6:37 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh runs out of the forrest and yells out for Seirixori, "You better not be dead, Seirixori!"(edited) ''[''6:37 PM] Nolanos: "Is everyone alright?" he asks, worried. ''[''6:37 PM] DM: Gunnloda puts her hand up. "I'll heal everyone once Seirixori's here." ''[''6:37 PM] Ravaphine: "I just heard an explosion from up north. Looks like the dragon is headed towards it," Rav says, removing invisibility. "Is everyone okay here? We need to find the others." ''[''6:38 PM] Urrak: "Been better, but we're all still standin..."(edited) ''[''6:38 PM] Ravaphine: Rav runs and follows Ryleigh. ''[''6:39 PM] Seirixori: Seir slowly pads onto the beach, and waves before dropping the octopus form and heads towards everyone, "That was... an experience. Why are dragons so pretty but so mean?" She pouts. ''[''6:40 PM] Ravaphine: "Oh thank goodness, you're okay. We're all okay." ''[''6:40 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at Seir, "Come on, we're all this way." She walks back to the trees.(edited) ''[''6:41 PM] Ravaphine: Rav jogs back to the others. ''[''6:41 PM] Nolanos: "Urrak, here, take this." Nolanos givesthe first potion to her. ''[''6:41 PM] Nolanos: ((thats 3d8 healing. do i roll that?)) ''[''6:42 PM] DM: Once you're all back within the safety of the trees, Gunnloda gathers everyone and starts a prayer. ''[''6:42 PM] Brimeia: Despite the tension of the situation, Brimeia can't help but burst into laughter at Seir's words. "Glad you're fine." ''[''6:42 PM] Brimeia: "We got everyone?" ''[''6:42 PM] Seirixori: Seir flops onto the ground, "Ugh so much swimming." ''[''6:42 PM] Urrak: "Ah, thank ye, Nolanos," she downs the potion, "That fuckin' dragon sure did a number on all o' us." ''[''6:43 PM] Urrak: Urrak smiles at Seir on the ground "Ye were a real hero back there, Seirixori. Ye sure ye need lessons?" ''[''6:43 PM] Nolanos: ((thats 8 hp back, Urrak))(edited) ''[''6:44 PM] Nolanos: "No worries, friend." ''[''6:45 PM] Ryleigh: "She wants lessons in fighting, Urrak. How to wield a blade, not in saving everyone." Ryleigh grins mischievously as she adds, "Besides, what would you know about that?" ''[''6:47 PM] Urrak: "Watch it, paladin. Y'may've gotten zapped twice but I'll make sure ye stay down," she says with a smirk. ''[''6:47 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh chuckles and hugs Urrak, "I'm glad you're okay." ''[''6:47 PM] Seirixori: "We had a specific place to go, right?" Seir asks, only rolling her eyes at Ry and Urrak. ''[''6:48 PM] Seirixori: "Which is probably the same direction as the dragon..." ''[''6:50 PM] Ravaphine: Rav pulls out the map she got from home. "There's not much on here about the island..." ''[''6:51 PM] Urrak: Urrak holds up her ring finger in a mock 'fuck you' gesture before laughing. "Aye, you too, Ry." ''[''6:53 PM] DM: Gunnloda finishes her prayer and Urrak, Mal, Ry, and Gunnloda all receive 20 hp. ''[''6:55 PM] DM: The map's not very detailed; it doesn't indicate the temple or any other points of interest. ''[''6:56 PM] Seirixori: ((there was a name right?)) ''[''6:56 PM] Ravaphine: "Now to find the Temple of Zotzilaha..."(edited) ''[''6:57 PM] DM: The Temple of Zotzilaha. ''[''6:57 PM] Ryleigh: "I suppose we can just head further in. Rav, you said the dragon followed the sound of an explosion? Let's head that direction." ''[''6:58 PM] Seirixori: "Hold on give me a few minutes. It might not work, but worth a try." Seir mumbles starting the ritual for guiding hand to see if it helps find the temple. ''[''6:58 PM] Brimeia: "Maybe we ought to find a safe place to rest first. If there even is such a place here," Brimeia grumbles. ''[''6:58 PM] DM: The spell completes and a spectral hand floats in front of Seir, pointing north. ''[''6:59 PM] Urrak: "As much as I'd like t', I don't think that's an option, Bri. C'mon, let's hack some hands off a wizard." ''[''7:00 PM] Seirixori: Seir sighs. "Yep, where the dragon went. Awesome." Seir takes Gunnloda's hand and asks if she's ok while heading north. ''[''7:01 PM] DM: Gunnloda nods and starts heading north with Seir. "Better now." ''[''7:03 PM] Ravaphine: Rav nods at Ryleigh and Seir before motioning to head north. "When we encounter other beasts and he-who-must-not-be-named, are we keeping him alive? He has to have a way out of here." ''[''7:05 PM] DM: As you guys set off to the north, you find yourselves having a hell of a time trying to find your way through thick jungle. It's hot, even with the rain still coming down. You see flashes of lightning, but instead of thunder, all you hear is the buzzing sound of the electricity running through the air. ''[''7:06 PM] DM: Thankfully, even though you're climbing and hacking and skirting around bits, you never actually get lost because Seir's guiding hand is pointing the way. ''[''7:09 PM] DM: It's at least two or three hours of trekking through the jungle when there's a sudden break in the canopy and there, rising out of the trees like an island of stone in the center of a green sea, is a stepped pyramid. There's a set of old, worn stairs that lead up the side to an entryway. ''[''7:09 PM] DM: You see a man climbing the many, many stone steps, arms full of something you can't really see from here. ''[''7:11 PM] Seirixori: "So uh, did we have any plans of how to go about this?" Seir asks as she stops, not wanting to be seen yet. ''[''7:15 PM] Ravaphine: "We have no way back home," Rav says quietly. "Were there any survivors from the shipwreck?" ''[''7:16 PM] Seirixori: "Cidro got here somehow." ''[''7:17 PM] DM: He reaches the top of the stairs and steps into the dark entryway. ''[''7:17 PM] Ryleigh: "We need to take him alive so we can bargain for Rav's mom." Ryleigh starts to walk towards the stairs. ''[''7:18 PM] Urrak: "T' be honest, everythin' happened so fast I didn't see anyone else alive but Pedro before jumpin' int'a that boat," she looks down a moment, "I jus' ran."(edited) ''[''7:18 PM] Seirixori: Seir quickly moves to follow behind Ryleigh, "Don't forget your eyes," she teases. ''[''7:20 PM] Ryleigh: Before Ryleigh steps onto the stair she look back, "Does anyone besides me have detect magic? He might have set a alarm or a magical trap."(edited) ''[''7:21 PM] Seirixori: "Not today." ''[''7:21 PM] Nolanos: "I do, I can cast it as a ritual, but it'll take 10 minutes. Or I can cast it normally, it's up to you."(edited) ''[''7:21 PM] Ryleigh: "I'd prefer if you just casts it, waiting around isn't safe." ''[''7:22 PM] Nolanos: "Fair enough. Are we ready to go in then?" ''[''7:24 PM] Urrak: "Aye, let's go catch a madman," Urrak says as she draws her sword ''[''7:27 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos nods, casts the spell, and walks at the front of the group, looking for traps. ''[''7:28 PM] DM: Roll a d20 for me, Nolanos. ''[''7:29 PM] Nolanos: ((do i add anything?))(edited) ''[''7:29 PM] DM: No. ''[''7:29 PM] Nolanos: ((19)) ''[''7:31 PM] DM: You head up the stairs. They're a little slippery with the moss and the rain, but a few minutes later, you find yourselves about 10' from the entrance. ''[''7:33 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos looks up, then down, then to the sides, then back up, almost like a cat that doesn't know where to look. "This is... ugh." He rubs his eyes and turns to the group. "This is so weird. I'm detecting magic everywhere and nowhere all at once. It... it doesn't make sense."(edited) ''[''7:35 PM] Urrak: "Well, we've got t' step in one way or th' other...but havin' th' magic be so choatic sure sounds like our guy...."(edited) ''[''7:35 PM] Ravaphine: Rav stands next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. ''[''7:36 PM] Ravaphine: "We survived the dragon, we can survive anything this guy throws at us," she says, slightly unsure of herself. ''[''7:38 PM] Nolanos: "We survived because we ran, which is a luxury we won't have with him..." Nolanos says, brow furrowed. "We have to be smart about this. He clearly is, at least, if the erratic traces of magic means what I'm beginning to think it means."(edited) ''[''7:38 PM] Brimeia: "Ugh. This place makes my skin crawl. Let's get him and get the hell out of here quick." ''[''7:39 PM] Urrak: "Ryleigh, Gunnloda, Mal, any o' ye have any ideas how t' go about this?" ''[''7:41 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh's brow is furrowed and she shrugs, "Head in and find out what we're up against." She removes Dawnbringer to light the way and starts towards the entrance. ''[''7:41 PM] Urrak: "Sounds like a plan t' me," Urrak grips her sword tightly and follows behind ''[''7:42 PM] Seirixori: "So I know the magic is crazy, but traps might still be a thing?" ''[''7:43 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos grimaces, and moves forward, still looking for traps (with the glasses on) ''[''7:43 PM] Nolanos: "Already on it, Seir." ''[''7:44 PM] Nolanos: ((can i roll ?)) ''[''7:44 PM] DM: What are you looking for, or is it a general check? ''[''7:44 PM] Nolanos: ((any runes, tripwires, faulty steps, etc)) ''[''7:45 PM] DM: Investigation. ''[''7:45 PM] Nolanos: ((16)) ''[''7:45 PM] Ravaphine: Rav takes a deep breath and follows the others in while casting Mage armor on herself ((14AC)). ''[''7:46 PM] DM: The walls are broken stone, there's moss on most surfaces, but there's nothing that looks tampered with. ''[''7:47 PM] Nolanos: "Looks clear." ''[''7:48 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks inside.(edited) ''[''7:48 PM] DM: You step into the entryway, and inside is a square chamber with three staircases down on each of the other walls. The man, an air genasi you can now see, is standing at the top of the staircase to the left amid a pile of supplies. Alerted by your chatter and the glow of Dawnbringer, he snatches up some of the items in his arms and snarls. “It’s mine!” he yells before disappearing. Immediately after his form disappears, there’s a thunderous BOOM that comes from where he was and the stonework of the chamber starts to shudder and shift… and seconds later, the ceiling collapses over the spot where he’d been. ''[''7:51 PM] Urrak: "Fuckin' hells!" Urrak throws a protective arm in from of her face at the sound and the falling stones. "Well, looks like this is about t' get real interestin'..." ''[''7:52 PM] Ryleigh: ((We didn't see where he went? like if teleported around the room))(edited) ''[''7:52 PM] DM: No, he disappeared like he teleported. ''[''7:55 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks up to the right staircase and walks down to the lower level.(edited) ''[''7:58 PM] DM: At the top of the stairs, when you look down, you see several short, gently sloped staircases leading down, down, into the darkness. ''[''8:00 PM] Ryleigh: With Dawnbringer out in front, Ryleigh is going to cautiously descend the stairs. "Be on the look out," she whispers back to the others. ''[''8:00 PM] Urrak: Urrak nods and follows ''[''8:00 PM] Ravaphine: Rav follows as well. ''[''8:01 PM] DM: Marching order? You can move two abreast if you want to. ''[''8:01 PM] Urrak: Urrak behind Ry ''[''8:01 PM] Ravaphine: Rav behind Urrak. ''[''8:01 PM] Seirixori: Seir's with Ry ''[''8:02 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia can go last. ''[''8:02 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos close to the front (traps and such) ''[''8:03 PM] Nolanos: (also, stealth please) ''[''8:03 PM] DM: Like that? ''[''8:03 PM] Ryleigh: ((looks good to me)) ''[''8:04 PM] Nolanos: sure? ''[''8:04 PM] Nolanos: ((also that was a 24 stealth))(edited) ''[''8:05 PM] DM: Ry and Seir- perception. ''[''8:05 PM] Ryleigh: ((16)) ''[''8:06 PM] Seirixori: ((26)) ''[''8:09 PM] Seirixori: "Hold on a second." Seir says. ((are there pebbles or palm sized rocks around?)) ''[''8:09 PM] DM: There's a lot of broken stonework falling from ceilings/walls/floors, so sure. ''[''8:10 PM] Seirixori: Seir picks up a good sized rock and throws it onto the landing that looks strange to her. ''[''8:11 PM] DM: The stone clatters, slides, and continues clattering down the staircase below it. ''[''8:12 PM] Seirixori: "... well okay, but it looks a little weird and I don't know why. Magic maybe?" ''[''8:12 PM] Nolanos: "Want me to send Reyes in to check that out?" ''[''8:13 PM] Ryleigh: "Would your bird be able to see something Seirixori can't?" ''[''8:13 PM] Urrak: "Go in, get zapped, an' not die?" ''[''8:14 PM] Nolanos: "I can get a closer look, for one thing." ''[''8:15 PM] Ravaphine: "I can cast light on Reyes if that helps but she's going to have a lot of attention drawn to her." ''[''8:16 PM] Ryleigh: "Alright," Ryleigh sighs. ''[''8:17 PM] Brimeia: "Let's just hurry," Brimeia mutters, as much to herself as anyone. ''[''8:17 PM] Nolanos: "That'd be helpful, Rav, thanks." ''[''8:18 PM] Ravaphine: Rav casts light on Reyes. ''[''8:20 PM] Nolanos: And Reyes goes in to check it out. ((what do i see?) ''[''8:21 PM] DM: Investigation. ''[''8:23 PM] Nolanos: ((gdi nat 1)) ''[''8:24 PM] Nolanos: Reyes comes back. "Looks fine to me." ''[''8:25 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks down the stairs. ''[''8:25 PM] Seirixori: Seir hesitates but follows Ry. ''[''8:26 PM] Ravaphine: Rav removes light from Reyes and pats her on the head. ''[''8:26 PM] DM: Ryleigh steps onto the landing... and she feels the weight shift slightly. What does she do? ''[''8:27 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh is going to jump forward, "something moved!"(edited) ''[''8:27 PM] DM: Give me an acrobatics check. ''[''8:28 PM] Ryleigh: ((9)) ''[''8:29 PM] DM: Ryleigh jumps forward and catches her heel on a piece of stone stair and stumbles a bit, falling prone on the stairs to prevent herself from tumbling further. ''[''8:30 PM] DM: There's a shattering sound behind you all, at the top of the stairs as a millstone is pushed through the thin layer of stucco it was hidden behind. It starts rolling down the stairs at you all. I need everyone to roll initiative. ''[''8:31 PM] Urrak: ((18)) ''[''8:31 PM] Seirixori: ((2)) ''[''8:31 PM] Ravaphine: ((9)) ''[''8:32 PM] Nolanos: ((8)) ''[''8:33 PM] Brimeia: ((15.14)) ''[''8:33 PM] Ryleigh: ((21, nat 20)) ''[''8:34 PM] DM: So unfortunately... the stone gets to go first, so you all need to give me a DEX save, Ry's at disadvantage. ''[''8:35 PM] Ryleigh: ((14)) ''[''8:35 PM] Urrak: ((15)) ''[''8:35 PM] Ravaphine: ((11)) ''[''8:35 PM] Seirixori: ((a big ol' 7)) ''[''8:36 PM] Brimeia: ((2)) ''[''8:36 PM] Nolanos: ((15)) ''[''8:38 PM] DM: Urrak, Malica, and Nolanos manage to smoosh themselves against the wall enough to avoid the millstone, but everyone else gets smacked, squished, rolled over, tossed around... and take 29 points of damage each. Seir, Gunnloda, and Brimeia are all prone. ''[''8:40 PM] DM: Ryleigh is unconscious once again. ''[''8:41 PM] DM: The stone is "still" rolling down the stairs. Ryleigh's turn- death save. ''[''8:42 PM] Ryleigh: ((2)) ''[''8:42 PM] DM: That's a failure. ''[''8:42 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''8:45 PM] Urrak: Urrak blinks, just now realizing she wasn't smashed to pieces and looks at her fallen party members. She rushes down the stairs to Seirixori and pulls her up. "Fuck fuck fuck, Seir are ye alright?" She turns back and yells up the stairwell "Are ye all alive up there?" ''[''8:47 PM] DM: Gunnloda stands and heals herself. ''[''8:48 PM] DM: @Brimeia ''[''8:48 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia groans and tries to get up. ''[''8:49 PM] DM: Anything else? ''[''8:49 PM] Brimeia: ((Um, the stone has already rolled past, right?)) ''[''8:50 PM] DM: Yes ''[''8:52 PM] Brimeia: Nothing else ''[''8:52 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''8:54 PM] Ravaphine: Rav grimaces from the impact. ((Besides the stone is rolling away, is there anything else that is dangerous that we see right now?)) ''[''8:54 PM] DM: Perception check. ''[''8:55 PM] Ravaphine: ((8)) ''[''8:55 PM] DM: You see nothing of danger besides the stone. ''[''8:56 PM] Ravaphine: ((end turn)) ''[''8:56 PM] DM: @Nolanos ''[''8:57 PM] Nolanos: Seeing that Ryleigh is the only one still on the ground, bc, oh shit, she's unconscious, Nolanos casts Cure wounds on her. ''[''8:57 PM] Nolanos: ((6hp)) ''[''8:58 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh coughs a few times and groans loudly.(edited) ''[''8:58 PM] Nolanos: Being assured that she's okay, he takes a closer look at his surroundings as well.(edited) ''[''8:59 PM] DM: Malica takes a second to collect herself and looks around. Seeing Rav all fucked up, she reaches over and heals her. (14hp) ''[''9:00 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''9:01 PM] Seirixori: "Thanks... that bird has shit for eyes," Seir mutters, "I'm...surprised I'm not a crepe. And please stop being so loud," She says to Urrak, "it echoes in here. Next time we should just step over what I think is weird." She's muttering this all to herself while looking for anything else weird because she definitely doesn't trust what anyone else says now. She casts healing word (lvl 2) on herself. ((Does it echo? lmao makin shit up 11 hp ey)) ''[''9:02 PM] DM: The moss mostly prevents the echo, but it might elsewhere. ''[''9:02 PM] Nolanos: "Hey, now. Don't talk about Reyes like that." ''[''9:03 PM] DM: The stone continues rolling down the stairs... until it crashes into the doors at the bottom. There's a strange skittering sound and a dull, red glow beyond the doors... and one, two... several giant fire beetles start swarming towards the stairs. ''[''9:04 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''9:08 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh slowly stands, her eyes watering slightly as she pulls her shield from her back readying for the fight. She hums softly healing herself for 25hp. "Someone wants me to meet Asten today," Ryleigh grumbles and moves forward. ''[''9:08 PM] DM: @Urrak ''[''9:10 PM] Urrak: Urrak rushes towards the bugs, sword at the ready, "Yeah, well cancel yer appointment, Alastair. Yer not dyin' t'day." (end)(edited) ''[''9:13 PM] DM: Gunnloda will squeeze past and start down the stairs as well, stopping next to Seir and giving her a quick look-over.(edited) ''[''9:13 PM] DM: @Brimeia ''[''9:15 PM] DM: @Brimeia ''[''9:16 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''9:20 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia heads towards the bugs, raging, greataxe at the ready. ''[''9:21 PM] Ravaphine: ((can I do a nature check on these bugs?)) ''[''9:21 PM] DM: You can't really see them from where you are. ''[''9:22 PM] Ravaphine: Rav sees Brimeia raging forward and walks as far as she's able to without dashing.(edited) ''[''9:22 PM] DM: Nature check ''[''9:22 PM] Ravaphine: ((18)) ''[''9:24 PM] DM: Anything else? ''[''9:24 PM] Ravaphine: She readies firebolt if they are attacked. ((end turn)) ''[''9:25 PM] DM: @Nolanos ''[''9:25 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos takes a step closer and readies his rifle, shooting at the closest one. ''[''9:26 PM] DM: Roll a d4 for me. ''[''9:26 PM] Nolanos: ((1)) ''[''9:29 PM] Nolanos: ((14a, 16d)) ''[''9:29 PM] DM: The bullet splatters the beetle, but the echo from the rifle sends shudders through the stonework and bits of dust and small rocks fall from the ceiling as the thunder passes through it. There's a bit of a rumble in the aftermath. ''[''9:29 PM] DM: Malica is going to move up. ''[''9:29 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''9:29 PM] Nolanos: "Shit. Urrak! Ryleigh! Come back!"(edited) ''[''9:31 PM] Seirixori: "How about we not use things that might also kill us." Seir makes a face as she moves up behind Urrak and reaches for a bead on the neckalace but thinks better of it, not wanting to cave them in, and casts Moonbeam on the closest one to the left (( the one that's like...20~30 from Ry, trying to block the view of Ryleigh)), "Do me a favor and let them come to us. Make a little funnel." ((16 w/ fail save))(edited) ''[''9:33 PM] DM: That one is roasted. ''[''9:33 PM] DM: The others start filing up the stairs. ''[''9:34 PM] DM: One attacks Urrak, but it misses. ''[''9:34 PM] DM: @Ryleigh ''[''9:34 PM] Urrak: ((can I riposte)) ''[''9:35 PM] DM: Sure ''[''9:35 PM] Urrak: ((12, 12 +6)) ''[''9:35 PM] DM: That... doesn't hit. The sword clangs off the stonework. ''[''9:36 PM] Ryleigh: "Urrak, the roof is going to collapse. We have to move or we'll be trapped!" Ryleigh takes several steps backwards towards the group. ''[''9:37 PM] Ravaphine: Rav sees one attack Urrak and she throws a firebolt at it. ((14a, 14d)) ''[''9:37 PM] DM: That one is burned up also. From what you can tell, the roof isn't actively collapsing. It could but the stones seemed to settle back into a new place. ''[''9:39 PM] DM: Gunnloda is going to heal herself again (9) ''[''9:39 PM] DM: @Brimeia ''[''9:41 PM] Urrak: "Damn straight I'm goin' t' move! An' fuck up some bugs along th' way!" Urrak swings her greatsword at the nearest bug ''[''9:41 PM] Urrak: ((24,14 1st attack)) ''[''9:42 PM] DM: One bug splattered ''[''9:42 PM] Urrak: She then swings again at the other nearest bug ((20, 12)) ''[''9:43 PM] DM: Also splattered. ''[''9:43 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia moves up to swipe at the closest bug. ''[''9:44 PM] Brimeia: ((8 - nat 1 atk)) ''[''9:44 PM] DM: The axe strikes the wall instead and sends unpleasant vibrations up your arms. ''[''9:44 PM] DM: @Ravaphine ''[''9:44 PM] DM: and @Nolanos ''[''9:44 PM] DM: (cause i wanna try it) ''[''9:45 PM] Ravaphine: Rav steps in front of Bri and casts burning hands at the bugs in front.(edited) ''[''9:45 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos moves to step around and in front of Urrak, uses his lightning breath, and steps back behind Urrak ''[''9:46 PM] Ravaphine: ((DC16, 11d)) ''[''9:46 PM] DM: Some of them save, but they all get roasted anyway. ''[''9:47 PM] DM: Roll your damage, Nolanos. ''[''9:47 PM] Nolanos: ((wait now im confused, which ones are hurt by rav? bc if its the ones marked then i'll just shoot or something)) ''[''9:47 PM] DM: The x'd ones are dead. ''[''9:48 PM] Nolanos: ((then can i change my action? i don't want to waste this on maybe 2 bugs))(edited) ''[''9:52 PM] Nolanos: Right. Seeing Rav totally be a badass and kill almost all of them at once, Nolanos has a quick change of plans and throws a vial of alchemist fire at the cluster of bugs. ''[''9:53 PM] Nolanos: ((dc 15, 4 d, 5ft radius)) ''[''9:54 PM] DM: Two more are burned up. Roll a d10 for me real quick. ''[''9:54 PM] Nolanos: ((9)) ''[''9:55 PM] DM: Ok ''[''9:56 PM] DM: Malica's going to ease forward towards Ryleigh. "Are you ok?" ''[''9:56 PM] DM: @Seirixori ''[''9:57 PM] Seirixori: Seir's gonna step forward to see if she can see more and take Moonbeam and run it over whatever else is left. ((16)) ''[''9:58 PM] DM: What's the range? ''[''9:58 PM] Seirixori: ((60' move)) ''[''9:59 PM] DM: Never mind, it'll work. Two more go up in cold fire and the skittering stops. The dull red glow continues though. The glands glowing on each beetle are still glowing. ''[''9:59 PM] DM: End initiative. ''[''10:00 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos steps toward one of the beetles and carefully inspects it for a moment ''[''10:01 PM] DM: What are you looking for? ''[''10:01 PM] Ryleigh: "I've had better days," Ryleigh genuinely smiles as she answers Malica. ''[''10:01 PM] Nolanos: ((what the glowing material is))(edited) ''[''10:02 PM] Ravaphine: Rav kneels up next to him. "Did you know that they use their glands as torches sometimes?" ''[''10:02 PM] DM: It's coming from glands in their bodies. You might be able to remove them to use as a light source. ''[''10:02 PM] Urrak: "Fuckin' shitty ass bugs...why did it have t' be bugs?" Urrak looks over the squished bodies. "I, uh...wouldn't touch those. Or if ye do....be careful." ''[''10:03 PM] Nolanos: "Huh. That's fascinating. Are they actually flammable?" ''[''10:03 PM] DM: The room they came from is an oddly shaped one with carvings along the walls of figures with animal features. There are two passages leading out- one to the left, one to the right. ''[''10:04 PM] Ravaphine: "No idea. It's probably just in the name. They'll be shining for days even after they die." ''[''10:04 PM] Seirixori: "Nolanos, can we agree to just never use that gun in enclosed spaces... Preferably never, but at the very least it is not an inside thing." Seir says to him as she moves to look at the left passage. ''[''10:04 PM] Ryleigh: "We should keep going," Ryleigh says as she moves forward into the room with Seir. When she passes Nolanos she thanks him for healing her.(edited) ''[''10:05 PM] Nolanos: "Neat." Nolanos looks up to smile at Rav. "Woah. Now that's interesting...." he gestures to the carvings.(edited) ''[''10:06 PM] Ravaphine: "Yeah, thank you all for your healing today guys. I would be a goner in here if it wasn't for you, Mal," Rav gives her a big ol smile. ''[''10:06 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos stiffens a bit at Seir's comment, but exhales and chooses to let it go. ''[''10:06 PM] Urrak: "Fer th' love of th' gods, don't take any kinda bits from those. After that flameskull debacle, I don't trust any weird ass creature" Urrak looks at the carvings ((history check?))(edited) ''[''10:07 PM] Ravaphine: "Animals?" Rav runs her fingers along the carvings. ''[''10:07 PM] DM: Malica gives Rav a shy smile as she catches up to Urrak. "I'm sure someone else would have helped too." ''[''10:07 PM] Ravaphine: ((can I do a check as well)) ''[''10:08 PM] Seirixori: "Should we keep moving or should we take a short break? Because... Well it has been a time today." ''[''10:08 PM] Urrak: "I'd love t' stop but...I get th' feelin' this ain't th' place." ''[''10:08 PM] DM: Gunnloda follows Seir too. "That or another prayer, though... a rest would probably be best." ''[''10:08 PM] DM: Go ahead on the history checks ''[''10:09 PM] Urrak: ((6)) ''[''10:09 PM] Nolanos: ((10)) ''[''10:09 PM] Ravaphine: "Does anyone have the ability to have an alarm of some sorts around this area if we take a break?" ''[''10:09 PM] Ravaphine: ((16 history)) ''[''10:09 PM] Nolanos: "I do, actually. I just learned how to do it."(edited) ''[''10:10 PM] DM: You recognize the figures as being the same kind of style of art as the figures in the books about the ancient gods, if you'd read them, but other than that, there's nothing that stands out. ''[''10:10 PM] Ryleigh: "I really could use a break," Ryleigh says. She's gingerly rubbing her side, "I think we all could. Let's find a place we can at least sit for an hour or so."(edited) ''[''10:12 PM] Urrak: Urrak sheaths her sword, a look of slight discomfort on her face. "Well, I won't argue with ye..." she walks over to Malica and wraps her arms around the woman. "'M sorry." ''[''10:13 PM] DM: Malica: "For what?" ''[''10:14 PM] Urrak: "I ran. Didn't even look t' see if ye were alright. I jus'....I jus' ran." ''[''10:14 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos looks around, assuming this is where camp will be for the time being, and ritual casts an alarm on the entrances.(edited) ''[''10:17 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia whips toward Ravaphine suddenly. "Oh! I just remembered. I have this axe. I think it'll help in case something tries to sneak up on us." ''[''10:17 PM] DM: Malica: "Escaping is my specialty. If it comes to that, don't worry about me. I'll be ok." ''[''10:19 PM] Ravaphine: Rav looks over at the axe. "Ooh brilliant. What does it do?" ''[''10:21 PM] Urrak: "I know ye will I jus'...I've never been so....I left ye. T' yer own devices. Without a second thought." she buries her face in Malica's shoulder. "Ain't right." ''[''10:21 PM] DM: Malica gives Urrak a kiss and pulls her instrument out to start strumming and everyone gets an extra d6 hp if you use hit dice to heal. ''[''10:22 PM] Brimeia: "I think it just gives me a little warning when something's coming to attack us," Brimeia answers Rav ''[''10:23 PM] DM: Malica: "Urrak... there was nothing more you could do. You brought me back after the dragon hit us." ''[''10:24 PM] Urrak: Urrak holds her closer "Ain't about t' lose ye, Mal. Not now." ''[''10:24 PM] Brimeia: "It's a bit small for my taste, but I guess you could say it's 'handy'." She winks at Ravaphine. ''[''10:27 PM] Ravaphine: Rav looks so proud and amused. "It may be small, but I'm glad you've got a handle on it." ''[''10:29 PM] Nolanos: Nolanos tries really hard not to laugh and break his concentration on casting the spell, but he can't help the amused smirk that appears on his face. ''[''10:30 PM] Urrak: "That pun hurt my soul, Rav." Urrak says as she finds a place to rest ''[''10:31 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia just chuckles. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." She pauses a moment. "Wait does that work? Am I doing this right?" ''[''10:31 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives them all a pointed look, before leaning against a wall and trying to bandage herself up. ''[''10:32 PM] Seirixori: "No, because we're making too much noise... again." Seir says as she sits against a wall and pulls Gunnloda with her to have their brief rest. ''[''10:38 PM] Nolanos: "It's not like the giant boulder crash or the fact that that guy literally saw us all wasn't hint enough that we were already here. Some lighthearted conversation isn't going to kill us now." Nolanos stands and brushes off dirt from his pants. "Anyway, the alarm's set." ''[''10:42 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs. "Were we going for silence?" ''[''10:45 PM] Nolanos: ''Nolanos shrugs. "Guess so." Back - Next